Galaxy Angel II Mugen Kairō no Kagi Mission Guide
This is a catalog to the combat portions of Mugen Kairo no Kagi. For a guide on how to play, consult the Gameplay Guide. Overview While the second in the series, MK is unfortunately comprised of simple objectives. With the implementation of the difficulty switch however, that can be both a blessing and a curse. For one, the series can actually challenge the player through higher difficulties and the nature of the battles make it a full on brawl. On the downside, if played in its regular difficulty, not much challenge and strategic fulfillment comes from facing simple enemies on an open battlefield. It does however have arguably the most entertaining final mission in the franchise and the only time the full Rune Angel Wing deploy together. Mission 1-1 * Controlled Ships: Braveheart + (Cross Caliber, Eagle Gazer, First Aider, Spell Caster, Relic Raider), Luxiole * Allied Ships: None * Enemy Ships: Destroyer x 6, Cruiser x 3 * Victory Condition: Destroy all enemies * Defeat Condition: Time runs out, Luxiole destroyed, Merged Emblem Frame destroyed * Special Conditions: The Luxiole cannot move A simple mission to start out the game where the Rune Angel Wing are given a small examination after their six month break during peacetime. The enemies are from the first game and should not prove much a threat. Mission 2-1 * Controlled Ships: Braveheart + (Cross Caliber, Eagle Gazer, First Aider, Spell Caster, Relic Raider), Holy Blood, Luxiole * Allied Ships: None * Enemy Ships: Destroyer x 6, Fast Attack Ships x 4 * Victory Condition: Destroy all enemies * Defeat Condition: Time runs out, Luxiole destroyed, Merged Emblem Frame destroyed * Special Conditions: The Braveheart cannot access Firing Mode. The Holy Blood joins the Rune Angel Wing's retinue of Emblem Frames and it be will wise to split up the team to tackle the different groups of enemies all over the map. It would be recommended to deal with the bottom portion of enemies quickly before moving on to the top end of the map. Mission 2-2 * Controlled Ships: Braveheart + (Cross Caliber, Eagle Gazer, First Aider, Spell Caster, Relic Raider), Holy Blood, Luxiole * Allied Ships: None * Enemy Ships: Destroyer x 4, Fast Attack ship x 2, [[Papillon Chaser|'Papillon Chaser']] * Victory Condition: Destroy all enemies * Defeat Condition: Time runs out, Luxiole destroyed, Merged Emblem Frame destroyed * Special Conditions: The Braveheart cannot access Firing Mode Natsume takes to the field on her own Emblem Frame and its offensive abilities are absurdly high and, even on the lowest difficulty, can 3-shot any Emblem Frame. Without a doubt, take the Papillon Chaser down first before moving on to the regular enemies as keeping it alive would be hazardous to anything it attacks. Mission 3-1 * Controlled Ships: Braveheart + (Cross Caliber, Eagle Gazer, First Aider, Spell Caster, Relic Raider), Holy Blood, Luxiole * Allied Ships: None * Enemy Ships: Destroyer x 6, Fast Attack Ship x 4, Cruiser x 2, [[Aymur Cudgel|'Aymur Cudgel']] * Victory Condition: Destroy the Aymur Cudgel * Defeat Condition: Time runs out, Luxiole destroyed, Merged Emblem Frame destroyed * Special Conditions: None By default, Kazuya is merged with the Relic Raider unless in Score Attack Mode and has Roselle along for the ride at the flank of the enemy formation while the rest of the team are deployed at the front. The objective is to simply destroy Calvado's flagship and the two from the flank can approach him but should be careful as his flagship is considerably tougher than the rest of his ships. The First Aider can weave through the front lines after a short time of fighting to administer repairs but Hyper Weapons should be focused on the flagship for an easy victory. Mission 4-1 * Controlled Ships: Braveheart + (Cross Caliber, Eagle Gazer, First Aider, Spell Caster, Relic Raider), Holy Blood, Luxiole * Allied Ships: None * Enemy Ships: Destroyer x 6, Fast Attack Ship x 5, Cruiser x 4, Carrier x 2, [[Gracaeser Pike|'Gracaeser Pike']] * Victory Condition: Destroy the Gracaeser Pike * Defeat Condition: Time runs out, Luxiole destroyed, Merged Emblem Frame destroyed * Special Conditions: None Benedictine is well covered in his defensive stance but with the near universal buff for Hyper Weapons to be fired from long distances, focus should be given to eliminating the weaker ships to build up the Hyper Weapons and pile it down on Benedictine's flagship without getting too close to it or the heavier ships guarding its perimeter. Mission 5-1 * Controlled Ships: Braveheart + (Cross Caliber, Eagle Gazer, First Aider, Spell Caster, Relic Raider), Holy Blood, Luxiole * Allied Ships: None * Enemy Ships: Fast Attack Ship x 4, Destroyer x 7, Cruiser x 2, Heavy Ship x 7, [[Labyreath Hatchet|'Labyreath Hatchet']] * Victory Condition: Destroy the Labyreath Hatchet * Defeat Condition: Time runs out, Luxiole destroyed, Merged Emblem Frame destroyed * Special Conditions: None Similar to in strategy with the fight against Benedictine, Genievres has a considerable amount of ships defending him and the player shouldn't bother with destroying every single one other than to charge up Hyper Weapons. That being said, Genievres's ship is the strongest among his allies in the Three Marquis and should not be confronted alone. Mission 6-1 * Controlled Ships: Braveheart + (Cross Caliber, Eagle Gazer, First Aider, Spell Caster, Relic Raider, Papillon Chaser), Holy Blood, Luxiole * Allied Ships: None * Enemy Ships: Destroyer x 12, Fast Attack Ship x 5, Cruiser x 6, Aymur Cudgel, Gracaeser Pike, Labryeath Hatchet * Victory Condition: Destroy the Three Marquis flagships * Defeat Condition: Time runs out, Luxiole destroyed, Merged Emblem Frame destroyed * Special Conditions: None All Three Marquis flagships will make a beeline toward the Luxiole along with the rest of their contingent of ships. Thankfully, the mutual destruction of the three flagships will conclude the mission but it should be noted that the Three Marquis are strictly on the offensive now and pose more of a threat than before. Keep in mind that Calvados is the fastest, Benedictine has the most health, and Genievres has the most weapons. Mission 7-1 * Controlled Ships: Braveheart + Spell Caster (Kazuya) * Allied Ships: None * Enemy Ships: Braveheart + Spell Caster (Roselle) * Victory Condition: Defeat Roselle * Defeat Condition: Kazuya is defeated * Special Conditions: Braveheart cannot access Firing Mode This mission can only be accessed in Kahlua/Tequila's route where Kazuya and Roselle decide to test whose feelings for Tequila is stronger. The two datascan the parameters of the Braveheart merged with the Spell Caster and go head to head in a simulation battle. The fight isn't that difficult considering the fact that Roselle is less attuned than he thinks he is with Tequila and Kazuya can charge Hexa-Cross Break faster. Mission 8-1 * Controlled Ships: Cross Caliber, Eagle Gazer, First Aider, Spell Caster, Relic Raider, Papillon Chaser, Holy Blood, Luxiole * Allied Ships: None * Enemy Ships: Destroyer x 12, Fast Attack Ship x 15, Aymur Cudgel Ω, Gracaeser Pike Ω, Labyreath Hatchet Ω * Victory Condition: All enemies destroyed * Defeat Condition: Time runs out, Luxiole destroyed, Merged Emblem Frame destroyed * Special Conditions: Braveheart cannot access Firing Mode The Three Marquis are fought for the last time and in this occasion, their consciousness have been bound to their own ships, granting them total control over their crafts' systems. Like before, they'll make straight for the Luxiole with increased speed, health, and damage coupled with a disgusting amount of Fast Attack ships to accompany them in targeting the Luxiole. Unlike last time, all ships must be destroyed for victory so proper management of focusing down the flagships and the accompanying fast attack ships is key. Mission 8-2 * Controlled Ships: Braveheart + (Cross Caliber, Eagle Gazer, First Aider, Spell Caster, Relic Raider, Papillon Chaser), Holy Blood, Luxiole * Allied Ships: None * Enemy Ships: Fast Attack Ship x 10, Carrier x 2, Heavy Ship x 6, Reinforcements * Victory Condition: Luxiole reaches the top-right end of the map, All enemies destroyed * Defeat Condition: Time runs out, Luxiole destroyed, Merged Emblem Frame destroyed * Special Conditions: None Arguably the most control intensive mission in the series where it is reminiscent of the Elsior's charge against the O-Gaub in ML. The Luxiole must be brought close enough to the Astral Parfait to utilize the Dual Chrono Break Cannon and the Angel Wing must escort it to the other end of the map. Unlike that particular mission however, the full Angel Wing is available but the Astral Parfait will not just stand around and do nothing. Periodically, the Astral Parfait lets loose a wave of missiles that will cover the screen but do little damage. The biggest threat comes from the ship's main gun, the Celestial Cannon, that will be aimed at the Luxiole's trajectory and the ship must be moved away from its beam. Coupled with that, wave after waves of enemies will appear and pursue both the Angel Wing and the Luxiole. Be warned that only a few hits from the Celestial Cannon will destroy the Luxiole and only a single hit is needed to obliterate an Emblem Frame. That being said, the Celestial Cannon can also destroy enemy ships so luring enemy ships into the Luxiole's trajectory is a worthwhile strategy to beat back the enemy waves. Mission EX * Controlled Ships: Braveheart + (Cross Caliber, Eagle Gazer, First Aider, Spell Caster, Relic Raider, Papillon Chaser) * Allied Ships: None * Enemy Ships: Lucky Star, Kung Fu Fighter, Trick Master, Happy Trigger, Harvester, Sharp Shooter * Victory Condition: Defeat all Moon Angel Wing Emblem Frames * Defeat Condition: Time runs out, All Rune Angel Wing Emblem Frames destroyed * Special Conditions: The Braveheart cannot access Firing Mode Similar to the EX Mission in the previous game, the extra battle with the Moon Angel Wing proves to be the toughest fight once more. Natsume's addition to the Rune Angel Wing evens the numbers as Roselle is not included in this fight. The strategy is similar to before, eliminate Mint first and foremost and then remove the other offensive Hyper Weapon armed Emblem Frames but always keep Vanilla in check so that she doesn't repair frequently. The location of the Emblem Frames however gives you a short time to focus fire on a target before the rest of the Emblem Frames from the other side arrive to fight against you. Related Links * Galaxy Angel II Zettai Ryōiki no Tobira Mission Guide * Galaxy Angel II Eigō Kaiki no Toki Mission Guide Category:Walkthroughs